A memory, some giggles, a secret, then a smile!
by CaityLightning
Summary: Yuki has a flash back from when herself and Zero were kids. But after the memory, she started to laugh leaving a confused Zero to question what's with the change of mood. Having heard the secret, how will he respond to this new-found knowledge...? Bit of an AU.


Vampire Knight- That Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Yuki's POV- In Yuki's bedroom.

It was that promise I made. I would save Zero, at any cost.

His fangs made deep craters in my neck, he sucked my blood and I could feel it. He was an E level, but I didn't care. His venomous fangs parted from my neck and he wiped the excess blood from his face. Myself and Zero's clothes were both soaked in my blood, but yet I didn't care. I would rather have the life sucked out of me knowing that I gave it to the one I care for, than to now that I was sucked lifeless for just pure lust. And only one pureblood would do that; Kaname.

I stared into his piercing lavender eyes that were full of shame, they looked hurt, they read; *I'm so sorry.* I didn't blame him for anything, but he was disgusted of himself. He hated himself knowing that he couldn't control his inner beast, he looked down from my gaze and his longish silvery hair covered his beautifully colored eyes.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, his head bent down in shame and I just couldn't take my eyes off him. Then he got up, he grabbed my hand and I followed him to the bathroom. He opened the door and let go of my hand, he went into the cabinet and got a first-aid kit and a wash cloth. He turned on the tap and let the warm water run, he soaked the cloth in the water and whringed it out. He turned to me and stepped forward, he looked at me with saddened eyes, eyes filled with concern, and an emotion that I have never seen on his icy face; longing.

He stretched his hand out and moved the collar of my jacket, he started to clean the bite mark with such, such, gentleness, and such care. If I died right now, I would die happy knowing I was in good hands of the one I cared for. 10 minutes passed and he was done cleaning that wound, he turned around to the first-aid kit and got a bandaid that would fit the mark, he opened it and put it on my neck gentley making sure not to press to hard. He looked into my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but before I knew it Zero wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Yuki..." said Zero sympathetically.

My eyes started to fill in tears, I couldn't find words to speak, but, instead made little quiet sobs in his uniform sleeve. He was stroking my head, the way we used to do to each other when we were young. I remember Zero having a nightmare one night when we were about 12 or 13. By now were 22 and 23, and engaged, yet I remember is too clearly, as if it happened yesterday. The Chairman was already at his room but, having the Chairman there didn't seem to calm Zero's distress. I got up from my bed and ran with all my heart to Zero's room. He was lying in his bed, screaming and kicking, the black tattoo on his neck was glowing red, and he was clawing at it. It looked as if he was trying to rip it out of his neck with his bear hands. I jumped on the bed and started screaming Zero's name.

* * *

Memory of that night.

* * *

"AHHH!AHHHHHHHHH! NO STOP!" Zero screamed from the top of his lungs.

I woke up to him screaming, maybe I imagined it. I rubbed my eyes with the ball of my hand to get a better view of my surroundings. I was in my bedroom, which I don't remember being in when I feel asleep. He screamed again and this time I knew it was real.

"Zero?... ZERO!" I screamed from my bedroom.

I shot straight across the hall and shoved Zero's door open. He's screaming and kicking, and clawing at the black tattoo that's now glowing crimson red. The Chairman (my 'father') was kneeling at the side of Zero's bed, his head is on his mattress, with his hands on his head pulling at his already fragile hair, whilst Zero was flailing his legs in the air and and blood dripping from his neck. I ran to his bed watching in horror, 'I can't let him do this to himself!' I thought.

I jumped on his bed, I reached for his wrists so he would stop clawing.

"ZERO! ZERO!" I screamed. His fingers tried for his neck again but I held onto him tighter, holding onto him as his life is in my hands now.

"ZERO! Zero please!" I say helplessly. I turn to the Chairman with eyes that plead, 'please go!' He gives me a small nod, leaving the room closing the door behind him.

I turn my attention back to Zero, who's flailing has calmed and his screams are to a minimum. A single tear escaped my watery eye and fell on Zero's cheek, his eyes shot open. They were red as blood, and deep as crimson.

When he saw my face his eyes turned back into that beautiful lavender colour. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, he squeezed my hands tighter.

He sat up, still holding my hands. As I watched him bend his head down, I notice tears falling down his face. One by one by one. He looked up at me with a blank face and watery eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I loved him, I still love him. I let go of his hands and lunge forward to envelope him in a heart wrenching hug. He sat shocked momentarily, but, then returned the hug with just as much passion.

I stroked his head, as he cried in the crook of my neck.

Small whimpers and cries escaped his lips as he drowned out all his defeat against me. Truly broken hearted to hear this, but still I sat there, just letting him cry.

We sat there the whole night, we sat there as dawn broke free from the horizon. We sat there as birds chirped their morning tune, as trees cast their shadows of the morning sun. As Zero's tears stopped falling and looked like crystal rivers on his cheeks, and he's expression went blank once again. The Zero I knew, and the Zero I loved.

* * *

End of memory.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around his tall, muscular frame, and smiled into his shirt. But eventually started laughing into his strong chest.

"What's so funny...?" Zero asked me anticipating for the worst.

I felt that nausea build up in me again, morning sickness. I checked the test this morning, and it's positive. Yep, I'm gonna be a mommy in about 8 and 1/2 months.

"Hey Zero... Promise you won't get mad if I something's secret?" I asked him hoping for a sincereanswer, but I got that look that said, 'You must be cheating!' Oh great! "No no no no, I'm not cheating on you, I promise you that!" I said understandingly. He sighed in relief, I would never do that to him. Ever. I pulled away from his embrace and stepped back a bit.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Zero asked holding his breath. Well, technically he doesn't have to since he's a vampire. But, he does to fool the other humans.

"Well, you see... I'm pregnant." I stated hesitantly. How is he gonna respond...?

"H-how is t-this p-possible...? How can you be pregnant. I thought. I thought that I couldn't produce sperms... How did..., how can..., when did...,"

"Don't know when it happened but, I'm 2 weeks along (A/N: I'm not sure if a pregnancy test could pick up if a woman's 2 weeks along... Well, I'm just saying that it can. Sorry if it's false info), your gonna be a daddy soon!" I said excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Zero asked me, stupid fiancée. 'Are you serious?!' like really?! do toi think I would be kidding about this?!

"YES IM SERIOUS! YOU STUPID IDIO-... Ow, my stomach, ow my stomach, ow ow ow!"

"OH MY GOD! Yuki are you okay?! Is the baby okay?!" hehe, gotcha!

"I'm fine thanks!" I said as if nothing had happened :D

"YUKI DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Zero yelled at me, seeming, frightened. After covering his mouth with his hand. Hoooo man I got you bad! Wait I've never heard Zero swear before... What...?

"Y-you just swore?! Where did tnat come from?!" I asked momentarily consumed with fear.

He sighed, "Yes I did, I only swear when Im scared okay! You frightened me just now, I really thought something g happened to you and my baby! I'm gonna be a good father! And take care of you both!" he stated proudly. Well, this is a new side of him that I've never seen before.

I looked up at him and smiled, a full-hearted smile, one with love and passion. And surprisingly he grinned down at me. That took me by surprise! When was the last time he smiled? Oh yeah! When I said yes to marrying him! His grin turned to a genuine smile, one with love and care, one I've NEVER seen before. I'm noticing that I'm seeing a lot of Zero's alter-ego today, I hope it stays though, it's nice to see him like this. Just happy, and not consumed with work or stress, just Zero. My Zero!


End file.
